This invention relates to shock isolators and, more specifically, to an elastomer mount that can provide offset compressive support, tension support and shear support for an article.
Various elastomeric materials have been used, or suggested for use, to provide shock and/or vibration damping as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720, which issued on Jun. 16, 1998 to Yamagisht, et al. These materials include natural rubbers and synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chlorides, polyurethane, polyamides polystyrenes, copolymerized polyvinyl chlorides, and poloyolefine synthetic rubbers as well as synthetic materials such as urethane, EPDM, styrene-butadiene rubbers, nitrites, isoprene, chloroprenes, propylene, and silicones. The particular type of elastomeric material is not critical but urethane material sold under the trademark Sorbothane(copyright) is currently employed. Suitable material is also sold by Aero E.A.R. Specialty Composites, as Isoloss VL. The registrant of the mark Sorbothane(copyright) (for urethane material is the Hamiltion Kent Manufacturing Company (Registration No. 1,208,333), Kent, Ohio 44240.
Generally, the shape and configuration of elastomeric isolators have a significant effect on the shock and vibration attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. The elastomeric isolators employed in the prior art are commonly formed into geometric 3D shapes, such as spheres, squares, right circular cylinders, cones, rectangles and the like as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,720. These elastomeric isolators are typically attached to a housing to protect equipment within the housing from the effects of shock and vibration.
The prior art elastomeric isolators are generally positioned to rely on an axial compression of the elastomeric material or on tension or shear of the elastomeric material. Generally, if the elastomeric isolator is positioned in the axial compressive mode the ability of the elastomeric isolator to attenuate shock and vibration is limited by the compressive characteristics of the material. On the other hand, in the axial compressive mode the elastomeric isolators can be used to provide static support to a housing, which allows a single elastomeric isolator to be placed beneath the housing to support the static weight of the housing.
In general, if the elastomeric isolators are positioned in the shear or tension mode as opposed to an axial compression mode the elastomeric isolators provide better shock and vibration attenuating characteristics in response to dynamic forces due to shock and vibration. Unfortunately, elastomeric isolators, which operate in a shear or tension mode or in the axial compression mode, can generally not be placed beneath a housing to provide static support to the housing without substantially effecting the shock and vibration attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. Consequently, to provide static support for a housing, as well as effective shock and vibration attenuation characteristics the elastomeric isolators, which operate in the shear or tension mode, are generally placed along side or above a housing so that the elastomeric isolators can function in a shear or tension mode while supporting the static weight of the housing. The positioning in a shear or tension mode can require placing matching elastomeric isolators on each side of the housing.
The present invention provides an elastomeric mount or isolator that provides compressive support for a housing, and the compressive support in relation to the shear support can be preselected by utilization of ridged plates. The present invention does not require paring with other shock isolators so a single shock isolator can be placed beneath a housing to provide static support for the housing while at the same time allowing the elastomeric sheet in the shock isolator to provide dynamic attenuation characteristics through shear and tension forces on the elastomeric sheet If desired a set of shock isolators can be stacked on each other to provide a platform for supporting an article in a condition wherein the shock and vibration forces are attenuated by the shear and tension resistance of the elastomeric sheet.
A shock isolator comprising a first plate having a set of ridges and grooves extending there along and a second plate having a complementary set of ridges and grooves with an elastomeric sheet sandwiched between the two plates so that when a compressive force is applied to the two plates the elastomeric sheet resists the compressive force through an offset in the compressive path through the elastomer sheet and through tension resistance and shear resistance to provide both static support and shock isolation to an object supported by the shock isolator.